A Cursed Chance
by xxcookieheadxx
Summary: "She's not afraid of all the attention. She's not afraid of running wild. How come she's so afraid of falling in love?" Emilia Torres has taken a fancy upon Leo Valdez. And he seems to be returning the feelings. But Emilia can't love Leo. Will her fear and curse get in the way of things? Will Leo and Emilia's chance in love crash and burn? Or will everything turn out… alright?


**~Emilia's POV**

iPhones were just never my thing.

Sure, everyone claimed it made their lives easier. With the wonderful apps and the illegally downloaded music. Everyone was a sucker for those rectangular devices. Even my brother, Elijah, had a complicated love for the device. He claimed that it was only because of how easier it was to contact home. But I knew better.

And to be honest, right now. I just really hated that cellular device. I would always sense something eerie going on. I felt so unsafe, even if I was just touching it for a second. Actually. I always felt uneasy with any cellular device. I felt like someone, or _something_ was watching me. I would always complain to my brother about it, but then he'd just tell me it was nerves.

Everyone at St. Mary's Preparatory All-Girls's Academy, found it weird that I never held a phone with me anywhere. But then again, all the girls in my boarding school didn't know what it would be like without a phone in their hands for a minute.

All the girls in my school were learning their way up to lady-like adulthood. While I was the only girl, who decided not to trade in my black leather boots, for red pumps. I decided to keep my skinny jeans, instead of trading them in for those insanely, scratchy skirts. But because of my decision to stay true to myself, I was pretty much shunned from the whole school.

Even my former-best friend, Katie Leene ditched me for the high glamour of being a lady. She had pinkie-promised me that she wouldn't change a bit. But then the next day you know it, she was wearing this goofy dress and had make-up plastered on her face like a rash.

My parents loved me, and never wanted to send me away to some lame, preppy school. But my Auntie Louisa thought it would be for the best. Aunt Louisa was where all my parents' wealth came from, and it was pretty much impossible to say no to my aunt. So when she pretty much commanded my parents to send me away. There were no arguments. Only tears, and silent cries.

The only good thing about it was that my brother, Elijah, was a teacher there. Only at the age of 24, yet still a ladies' man. Especially at the academy. The only thing that kept me alive there was knowing that my brother would be there for me after school. After school was the time where we would go to the nearest McDonald's and then scarf down anything we could get our hands on.

Of course we never ate there 24/7.

That'd be even worse than being eaten alive by a tiger.

But after school, I got the chance to rant to my brother about all the prissy, stuck-up girls at school. After school, I actually felt like I had a friend.

My brother, Elijah, is a tall, blue-eyed, freckled-covered adult with insanely straight hair. He can make a girl go crazy in seconds by just biting his lip. And his love for Greek Mythology is way too much for me to handle. He'd always tell me stories about the greek gods and goddesses and what they did. He would even pay me money just so I could listen to him.

He was a weird brother, alright.

But then I'd be lying if I said I wasn't weird.

His Dad, married my Dad just five years ago. Yes, they're gay. No, I do not give a flying shit about anything you throw at me or my family.

My Dad, Fred, doesn't even talk about my mom. Not when he's with, Elijah's dad, Dave. And they're together like all the time.

He did tell me once that my mother was a wonderful person, who beat him at Charades and Card Games all the time.

To be honest, my dads gave me so much love, that I never even thought of my mother that often. Sure, there would be times where I'd wonder what my mom's favorite color was. What she looked like. What she liked and disliked. What she did for a living.

Even if I had ten seconds with her, I'd cherish it.

"Emilia. Do you ever wonder how St. Mary's allows those horrid, short skirts?" My brother asks, in a curious tone. His blue eyes stare into my brown eyes. And he cocks his head a little, a sign, telling me that he was being serious.

"And it's striped too. I mean, who puts a checkered blouse and a striped skirt together? Someone call the fashion police." I joke. Not about the checkered and stripes together. But about the fashion police. My brother and I have shockingly discovered there wasn't such a thing. And were madly disappointed.

Elijah chuckles. "Right after we get home. I'll bring you to New York's finest mall and you'll get something comfortable to wear," He tells me.

We're driving home from St. Mary's. It's finally Summer Break, and I have the whole year to do anything I want. Yes, you heard me right. Year. As in 365 days. I have 365 days to relax and do anything my heart desires.

It's this tradition when you finally finish your sophomore year, that you take a year off. Just to get you relaxed and ready for the next two years in St. Mary's. I've been waiting this year my whole entire life, and now it was finally here. I wasn't dreaming, and I'm pretty sure I'm not hallucinating.

I'm finally out of St. Mary's Preparatory All-Girls's Academy.

"Are we there yet?" I ask for the fifty-billionth time. My brother rolls his eyes, but keeps his concentration at the road. He doesn't bother to answer, so I steal his beaten-up iPhone.

My brother doesn't use his phone often, either. Actually, now that I think about it, Elijah doesn't seem to like phones either. He only uses it when he needs to talk to Dave or Fred. But that's often rarely, because Elijah claims he talks to them telepathically. I don't ever bother to question his ways, or I'm afraid I'll be sucked in his explanations for many years and then I'll become a shriveled, old raisin.

I unlock his phone (he was really lazy with his pass, and had made it simple) by pressing the digits, 1, 2, 3, and 4 in order. I go on the navigation app, and realize that my rotten brother doesn't have any signal. I groan out loud.

"Why are you gr-" My brother stops himself and pretty much grabs the phone out of my hands. He hits the brakes and then throws the phone out the window. Before I start to ask him if he's lost it. He screams at me.

"What in the world did you decide to touch that forbidden object?" My brother explodes. Before I ask if he's just joking, he begins to drive again. He takes a sharp turn and we're soon driving madly into the forrest.

"Eli! Slow down! You'll hit a deer or something!" I shriek.

My brother doesn't seem to hear me, and the sky had seemed to darken. I kept a look-out at any wild animals, but strangely there weren't any. It's probably a twenty-four year old thing, I tell myself. So I reach for the radio and press the 'play' button.

One Direction's 'Irresistable' plays. And I can't help but let out a tiny squeal. One Direction would always be my secret, guilty obsession, no matter how much, I'd like to hate them. All the girls in St. Mary's claimed that they'd marry them one day. But I decide not to lie to myself. And just silently cry to their music.

I see my brother smirk immediately after he hears me squeal.

"We're almost there," Elijah grumbles. I look at him like he's sprouted three other heads. "Last time I checked, our parents never moved into the middle of nowhere." I tell him.

Yup, he's lost his mind.

Then, something jerks the car to the side. My brother swears under his breath and keeps driving. "I told you, you'd run over an animal," I retort. My brother doesn't do a thing except breathe and drive insanely through the dirt.

This is when I decide to freak out.

"We'll be okay, sis. Just a few more miles," Elijah says promisingly. But then the car stops and my brother mutters more curses under his mouth. He rushes me and him out the car and he tells me to just run straight forward.

But as I turn around to run, two stunning girls stand right in front of me. One of them has dark skin, with beautiful bouncy curls. While the girl next to her had fair, tan skin, with blonde hair, and vibrant, alluring, blue eyes.

"Empousa!" My brother mutters. The word 'Hecate' flows into my mind. And then I finally remember what Eli had told me about them. "Oh lovely, aren't there the monsters that like to seduce men and then rip their faces off?" I ask. But as I turn around to look for my brother, I realize that he's in some sort of trance.

I curse silently. I turn around again and face the empousas. The girls weren't exactly in their human form and had shifted into a horrid looking creature. "So… You guys, should like, totally, let my brother and I go…" I nervously said.

The used-to-be-blonde one rolled her eyes. "You should be screaming for your mommy right now," The used-to-be-blonde one complained. "Don't fret. I'm totally pissing on the inside," I informed the girl. The used-to-be-brunette one looked at me for a second. For a brief second, I convinced myself that these girls-or excuse me-monsters were just like the stuck up girls in my school. But then I remembered that they were out to kill my brother.

"You don't want my brother. He's all bones and no meat!" I cried.

"Looks a little too fine to me, to be honest!" The blonde empousa exclaimed.

"You know we are going to devour him, not take him to the movies," The brunette empousa retorted.

These empousas were now getting on my nerves.

Now, all my fear was suddenly turning into hate. "Is this what you want to do in your life? Seduce men, get a kiss or two, and then go feast on your next victim? Truly sickening. You know, I've always dreamed of girls who thought that men were nothing and that they could live without them. But you guys just killed all my hope. Thanks a bunches, you, desperate empousas!" I rambled about. I didn't even know where I was going. But I knew that I had gotten their full attention.

"Kelli and I don't even like guys!" The used-to-be-blonde monster complained.

But I held up my hand. "No excuses. Don't you dare go on about how your lives depend on it. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Ever try and feast on these organisms called cows and pigs? They're delicious!" I was clearly talking nonsense, and I was actually starting to like it.

"Tammi! She's trying to distract us," Kelli hissed.

But Tammi was clearly not thinking straight. "Why do you think Hecate wants us to get our power from men? I bet it was because some mortal broke her heart." Tammi thought out loud.

"Yup, she's the new Taylor Swift," I agreed.

And now Kelli seemed a little caught off guard. I turned around, and Eli was out of his trance. He gave me a tiny wink and gestured me to run in any direction away from the empousa.

**~Leo's POV**

Nothing exciting ever happens in Camp Half Blood anymore. Ever since the Romans and Greeks kissed, made up, and totally kicked butt in the Giant War, everything's been fine and dandy. And completely boring.

I mean, it's good that we haven't been getting any monster attacks lately. To be honest, I should be thrilled right now. The Hephaestus and Vulcan cabin, along with other volunteers were building a huge camp, for Greeks and Romans, both. The Roman demigods are looking finer than ever. And everything feels all good and alright.

But I'm just not… Satisfied with everything safe and sound. There always has to be something interesting. And surprisingly, everything seems to get irrelevant minute by minute.

Now, here I was, out to guard the Camp Borders. Nyssa and I were assigned to do so by Chiron. He told us it was about time we get some fresh air and to stop for a second and be a little social. This job was totally unnecessary due to Peleus. Sure, he rarely attacked anyone, but he can. And he will.

"I can't believe they won't let us work on the cabins!" Nyssa complained.

I silently agreed with my half-sister. Today, the rest of the Hephaestus/Vulcan cabin would get to work on the Aphrodite/Venus cabin. And it wasn't because we'd actually be face to face with an Aphrodite/Venus child, who would tell us everything they wanted in their cabin. But because the sons and daughters of Aphrodite and Venus were all about fancy and beauty. And to be honest, my cabinmates were going to love the complicated demands the love goddess's children would throw at them.

"Cross your fingers, maybe our cabinmates won't finish," I said doubtfully.

Nyssa snorted. "Our cabinmates could've saved the Titanic from drowning in seconds. They'll be done with Aphrodite/Venus's cabin before the sun starts to set," The brunette had told me.

But there wasn't any sorrow or pain in her voice. Out of everyone in the Hephaestus cabin. She was the most excited about the Roman and Greek merge camp. She started talking a mile a minute about planning out stuff and equipment and all that. Even if she may have to miss out on the Aphrodite/Venus cabin fun, she knew that once everything was done and fixed, nothing else would matter.

"But we're so totally going to plan out everything for Zeus/Jupiter's cabin!" Nyssa exclaimed. I chuckled and held my hand up for a high-five. But Nyssa never returned the high five. I lamely set my arm down, and looked to my side.

Nyssa was frozen. Just before I could snap my fingers in front of her face, she moved. "Valdez! There's two empousas chasing these two people!" Nyssa screamed. She grabbed her oversized hammer (that was bigger than mine) and ran down the hill.

Nyssa had dragged the two mortals, back to safety. And she purposely left me alone with the empousas. Now, I knew what these monsters were. Percy had told me that they were hot creatures, yet you shouldn't even try and get close to them.

They looked like the empousas Percy had faced. Taylor and Keke? Tori and Kayla? The two empousas had watched Nyssa drag away the mortals, but I knew in a matter of seconds, the two would lunge for Nyssa.

"Hm… Oh, isn't it a lovely day to be alive right now! Oh being a guy is certainly wonderful! Look at that pretty flower, oh I need to get my kodak camera out right now. Oh! The sun is getting blocked by the clouds. And I hope I'm not going to be eaten any time soon!" I screeched. And I got the empousas attentions alright.

They were hideous.

But at least they weren't paying attention to Nyssa or the mortals anymore. "Okay so you guys are Keke and Tori right?" I asked.

I needed to know their names, before I blasted them back to Tartarus.

"It's Kelli and Tammi, son of Hephaestus," One of the monsters growled.

"Oh sorry, Kiara and Tibbles," I purposely missed their names again.

"Did you even try with Tammi's name?" One of the Empousa-I'm guessing Kelli-hissed.

"You tell me," I said smugly.

Everything seems like a blur. But all I know is that Tammi and Kelli are disintegrating into dust and Nyssa is running up to me like a wild woman. She's flailing her arms in pure astonishment. "Leo! You pretty much demolished them with this freaking fire blast!" Nyssa screeched.

"Did you figure anything about the mortals?" I asked my half-sister, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Yeah. Turns out, one of them, is a demigod. While her brother knows everything to know about Camp Half Blood. Yet, he's not one." Nyssa informed me. She gestured me to follow her, as she walked towards a big tree.

"The brother fled once he told me a tiny summary about everything. He told me that he'd be back after the month of July was over. And the girl is currently passed out. Never seemed to get their names, surprisingly," Nyssa added.

A girl, about my age, laid on the ground, emotionless. She was extremely pale, and her black locks of hair were spread out everywhere. She was wearing this uniform that would insult Aphrodite in seconds.

"She's not dead. Maybe close to it, but no. One of the empousa knocked her out," Nyssa said.

"We've got to get her back to Camp Half Blood," I told Nyssa. My half-sister rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," Nyssa said sarcastically. I gave her a toothy grin, "Anytime, Sargent Sarcasm," I retorted.

The second I touched the girl, the girl's eyes fluttered open. Her blue-gray eyes stared into my brown ones for a second. She blinked. And then blinked again.

"You have curly hair," The girl managed to croak out.

But before I could respond, the girl passed out.

**Okie dokes! We are done for chapter 1! Okie, I know it wasn't good. This is my first ever PJ fanfiction. And I swear my feelings for Leo are so much, that I just put all my love for him on this fanfic. Did that make sense? El o el. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed. I know I'm not the best writer in the world. But really, don't start dropping f bombs and ranting on about how your 3 minutes were wasted by reading this. I'd love some compliments, questions, encouragement, and criticism!**

**So ya'll should guess whose Emilia's, like, greek goddess parent.**

**xx**

**Isaaaaaa**


End file.
